1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a voltage generation circuit and an integrated circuit including the voltage generation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diverse integrated circuits receive an external voltage and operate their internal circuits with the external voltage. However, since the internal circuits of the integrated circuits operate at various voltages, it is difficult to supply all the required voltages for an integrated circuit from an external power source. Therefore, typically, an integrated circuit may be provided with internal voltage generation circuits for generating a plurality of internal voltages which are different from an externally supplied voltage.
However, the voltage generation circuits, continuously consume current to generate the internal voltages. The current consumption of the voltage generation circuits adds greatly to the overall power consumption of an integrated circuit.